Imperfect
by Nimra Azhar
Summary: Alex Jones is tired of her pathetically boring life. Even at the age of 15, the only thing she wished was to travel around the world on her own. Dreams, dreams, dreams. So when Alex accidentally stumbles into the world of Supernatural, she is super grateful. Or she thought she was.
1. Chapter 1

Oh hey! so I would start this off with something hilarious but no thanks, I have cramps so really not in the mood. But here I am, on a boring day on June 30th to tell y'all my story.

* * *

My life was boring. Ridiculously boring. Nothing pleased me anymore. Not even watching Supernatural. Okay, yeah I had an unhealthy obsession with Supernatural and some other stuff. But nothing looked appealing anymore. My dream of meeting Jensen Ackles was literally on the moon. It was so far away, I could never reach it. So I did the only thing I could. I dreamt. I dreamt and I dreamt.

But one day, my life completely changed.

Not exactly but I was grateful.

Or so I thought.

It was a boiling day in the middle of June when my stupid brain thought of walking to the library 4 blocks away. I was sweating the second I stepped out of my house. I had books in my hand that I never actually touched. My dark brown hair was in a messy bun.

And clad in my sweats and a black SPN t-shirt, I slowly trudged to the library.

I sighed heavily as I let myself and my thoughts drift away from the real world. Living in Jersey City has been the worst decision of my life. It wasn't exactly my decision. I am only 15 and a freshmen in highschool.

I have always dreamt of meeting the Supernatural cast.

Supernatural.

The biggest yet amazing change in my life. It's not just a "TV show" if you ask me.

Right now, I would go on and on about how it helped me through my hardest of times and it did. It was like medicine. It calmed me. My thoughts came to a halt when I bumped in to someone.

"Crap, sorry!" I exclaimed, bending down to pick my books without giving a second glance to the person I bumped into.

"No I'm sorry, that was my fault."

My head snapped up.

 _Woah._

Maybe I was dreaming or hit my head or something but standing there with a guilty look on his face was Sam freaking Winchester; and I died.

* * *

hey y'all. okay so im bacK. And i am very sorry for not updating my other story, so I thought of maybe writing another one! so hey y'all i need feedback. What am I doing wrong and what should I do right? thank you! have a great day/night. love you. - N.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _Enjoy._**

* * *

Okay so yeah not your typical reaction to meeting the one and only Sam Winchester.

So I screamed.

And the expression on Sam's face was priceless.

Immediately backing away, I screetched, "What the fuck?!"

"Jesus!" Sam shot back, frightened by my outburst "Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah I'm okay. But what the hell are you doing here, Sam?"

Sam stiffened at the mention of his name.

"Do you know me?" he asked cautiously.

"You mean, literally memorizing 264 episodes about you and your brother Dean Winchester and the beloved angel Castiel, hell yes I know you." I said.

Sam shook his head and groaned.

"Let me guess. Jared Padalecki, Supernatural?"

"Yup!" I said somewhat enthusiastically.

Maybe this wasn't bad after all.

* * *

As I walked along side Sam, I realized my dream did come true. I was getting the chance to meet Dean Winchester! Hey, close to Jensen Ackles right? Nah.

But when I bumped into Sam, I did not even realize that the world around me had changed. Literally. Instead of the empty streets I see everytime I walk to the library, we were now standing outside a motel room, which looked creepy in every possible way.

"What the-"

"I didn't get your name-"

Sam cracked a smile.

"Alex. Alex Jones."

"Well, Alex Jones what are you doing out here all by yourself?" he asked.

"I am 15 for god sake." I shot back frustrated. Did I look that young?

"Jeez, you're just like Dean." Bitch-face activated.

"Well, thank you." I smirked.

"No but seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Dunno."

I glanced around the parking lot we were currently standing in.

"Holy crap."

"What?"

"Is that Baby?"

"Oh god. Not you too."

"I am sorry but Baby is AMAZING!" I said jumping on my feet with excitement.

"Ooh ooh when am I meeting the famous Dean Winchester?"

Sam chuckled, "Right this way, mam."

The thought of meeting Dean Winchester had me bouncing on my feet as we slowly walked towards the motel room. It wasn't just about Dean, it was about the fact that my life was going to change dramatically.

And boy, was I excited?

* * *

I patiently but not so patiently waited as Sam took out the keys to the room and unlocked it.

With fear visible in my eyes (I had no idea why) I took a step inside the room. It was the typical motel room you usually see in the show, but this time I was seeing it with my own eyes. Literally in front of me. And wow, I was disgusted.

But the figure sitting on the bed, clicking away on the laptop got my attention real fast. And I tripped. _Smooth._

Oomph.

I hit the floor real hard, my wrist taking the impact.

"Ohh god." I groaned in pain.

"Sam? What the hell?" Dean spoke up.

"Shit! Hey Dean, meet Alex Jones." Sam said as he picked me up in his arms.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." the pain was..well it was pain.

Sam placed me on the bed, as I closed my eyes. Because holy shit, that hurt!

"Alex." Sam said softly.

"Hmm?"

I whimpered as he gently probed my swollen wrist. I might have passed out or something because the next thing I know, I'm staring up at the white ceiling, the hum of the AC echoing in the room.

I groaned as I attempted to sit up.

"Hey." I looked up to Dean's concerned face, How you feeling?"

"Peachy." I grumbled. Dean chuckled as he handed me a glass of water.

"Where's Sam?"

"Went to get food."

"Oh. Okay."

"Well nice to meet you, Alex Jones," Dean said sarcastically.

Ugh.

Sarcasm.

"Nice to meet you too, Dean Winchester." I smiled back at him.

"So. Supernatural?"

"Yup."

"So you basically known our whole lives."

"From your mom burning on the ceiling, to Stanford, to your Dad disappearing, the Impala crashing, Sam dying, you selling your soul, you going to Hell, Castiel, the Apocalypse, Soulless Sam, the Leviathans, the Trials, the Angels' falling, the Mark Of Cain, Demon Dean, the Darkness _and_ last but not least, the British Men of Letters whom I personally hate. So yeah I'd say I know you. Pretty much."

Dean inhaled sharply as he suspiciously stared back at me.

"You can trust me." I said quietly.

"Whatever you say."

Maybe this was bad after all.


End file.
